Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a technology that is suitably used by an imaging apparatus that performs automatic focusing using a specific color or a face.
Description of the Related Art
A technology for automatically focusing on a main object such as a face is proposed with respect to an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera or a digital video camera. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-125274 proposes a technology for detecting skin color, detecting a focus area with the largest number of skin-color pixels, and focusing on the detected focus area.